Fallen Guardian
by xFallingxCastlexWallsx
Summary: Some believe that imaginary friends are guardian angels... When Gilbert reunites with his after years of being alone he doesn't realize the stake his imaginary friend, Matthew went through to get back to him. As the truth comes bursting out Gilbert swears that he will do anything to keep his Birdie with him, even fight with the devil himself.
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert stepped onto the damp grass, the coolness sending a shiver up his spine. Inside his two inhabitants were sleeping soundly in their rooms. Lucky bastards. It was a few minutes past one and Gilbert still couldn't sleep. He figured he could walk around the back yard and work off the excess energy that he had. Stifling a sigh he walked further into the yard, eyes studying the tree and bushes, He stilled as he felt the wind change. There was the sound of snapping twigs coming from behind the tree.

Gilbert narrowed his eyes, wondering if there was a thief trying to find a way into the house. He took calm steady steps toward the sound, determined to seek out the source. He looked behind the tree and saw the black silhouette of a person. He took a step closer when the person didn't respond to his appearance. He knelt down and shook the person. The person hissed as if the movement hurt him.

Gilbert pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. The light shining on the person's face. Gilbert's eyes widened as he took in the features of the boy. Violet eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses, shoulder length curly blond hair with a fly-away stand. It couldn't be, could it? "Matthew?" The boy didn't respond, just smiled sadly. Gilbert shook his head in disbelief, blinking a few times. He took in the rest of Matthew. A shredded T-shirt soaked with blood, blood-stained face, and ripped jeans. "What happened to you?"

Matthew shrugged, choosing to not answer the question. Gilbert let out a breath of air, surprised his Matthew would ever look like that. "Come on, let's get you inside and doctor those wounds." Matthew nodded and slowly stood up, gripping his side as if that would lessen the pain. He followed Gilbert to the house, and into the bathroom. Gilbert sat Matthew down on the side of the bathtub. "Who did this to you?" he asked grabbing a washrag and wetting it to get ready to clean the wounds.

"Some old acquaintances. We got on bad terms." Matthew said quietly, trying to not let show how much pain he was in.

"How unawesome..." Gilbert muttered. There was a moment of silence before Gilbert said, "I thought you left me. . ."

"You wanted me to leave."

Gilbert looked at Matthew sadly. "Because I thought it would be for the best, but after . . . you know . . . I wanted you back."

Matthew frowned, "You expected me to stay after all the things people were putting you through, after you did that?"

"Well, yeah, kinda."

"You wanted to spend the rest of your life with someone no one could see and get made fun of because of it. You would have rather gone through that 'unawesome' crap again?" Matthew shook his head in disbelief.

"It would have been better than going through life alone." Gilbert said firmly, placing antibiotic on Matthew's cuts, making him wince.

"I'm sure you've made friends." Matthew said through gritted teeth as the pain slowly went away.

"Yeah, but. . . I don't know . . . it hasn't been the same without you." Gilbert frowned. "Quite making me say all this stuff. It's not awesome for me to be saying this sappy crap."

Matthew shrugged, ignoring the ache of moving. "You're the one choosing to respond that way."

Gilbert sighed. "Well, now that you're all doctored you can go back to your imaginary place."

Matthew smiled slightly, "I can't."

Raising an eyebrow, Gilbert asked why not.

Matthew shrugged.

"What? Not going to answer that?"

"It's not important," Matthew said, fidgeting.

Gilbert sighed. "Yeah, yeah, sure. Just like I'm not awesome, which I totally am."

Matthew smiled the first real smile of the night. "I guess some things just don't die."

Gilbert smirked, "Yeah, that's right. Anyway, It's late, Birdie, let's get some sleep."

Matthew nodded and headed to the bedroom with Gilbert even though he knew at the moment that he shouldn't be anywhere near Gilbert, since he broke an oath with someone important. Only disaster could come from his decisions, but not tonight. Tonight he would relax in the arms of the person he went through hell to be with.

Outside, rain clouds were gathering and the sky rumbled with the beating of Matthew's heart.

**O-o-O-o-O**

Matthew flinched and burrowed himself under the covers as bright lights greeted his eyes. The now awake Gilbert tightened his hold on Matthew and looked up eyes squinting trying to adjust to the brightness.

"Oi, get up."

"Go back to bed!" Gilbert snapped.

"Not my fault you were up all night. Get up."

Matthew peeked up over the covers, to see who was trying to wake them.

"Didn't know you brought anyone home," the boy said, his blonde hair still array from sleep.

Gilbert was silent for a second. "Yeah. Surprised you didn't hear, he screamed like a banshee all night."

Matthew blushed. "I did not."

Gilbert grinned, "Ah, so you're not denying that we had sex?"

"We didn't do that either. . ." Matthew frowned. "Quit being unawesome."

"Huh? Excuse me; did you just say I wasn't awesome?" Gilbert looked shocked. "I'm the most awesome thing to grace this earth."

"I disagree," Matthew said, a small smile forming on his lips.

Gilbert snorted. "Oh, let me guess. Pancakes are the most awesome thing?"

Matthew blushed. "Just because I'm Canadian - "

"Has nothing to do with it," Gilbert said smirking. "I know you."

"Well if the two of you are done with you . . . whatever. Breakfast is almost done." The boy cut in, his emerald eyes sparking in annoyance.

"You aren't the one cooking are you?" Gilbert asked.

The boy looked majorly offended. "No, Mathias is," he sniffed.

Gilbert nodded. "Okay, I and Mattie will be there in a minute."

The blond boy nodded and shut the door as he left.

Gilbert lay back down on the bed, sighing heavily. "That Arthur Kirkland and his totally not awesome moments."

"He one of your friends?" Matthew asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, I guess. Me and him have our times when we disagree, but most of the time we get along okay."

Matthew nodded and threw the covers he was sharing off and moved to get out of bed. Before he could fully get up, Gilbert latched on to his wrist.

"Mattie, how come he could see you?"

Matthew bit his lip, nervously, "I'm more human now."

"And why is that?"

Matthew tried to put on a joking face. "I made a deal with the Devil."

"Really?" Gilbert sat up in shock. "Why would you do a stupid thing like that?"

"I was just joking, Gil." Matthew said.

"Bad joke."

The Canadian rolled his eyes. "How about some of that breakfast?"

**O-o-O-o-O**

Matthew ate heartily at the plate of pancakes and bacon that was presented before him. Even though the pancakes were slightly burnt that didn't stop him from gobbling down the food. Gilbert smiled in wonderment. Even though he knew about Matthew's love of pancakes he had actually never seen the boy eat. All the times when it came down to eating, his friend had never taken a bite claiming he already ate before he came. It never bothered his dad, mainly because he never knew Matthew existed. To his father Matthew was just a figment of his imagination, what he called an imaginary friend. Deep in his heart though he knew Mattie had to be real in some aspect.

"So," Matthias began, obviously amused at Matthew's eating, "your new lover?"

Gilbert frowned, glancing at Matthew to see what he should say. Matthew just shrugged and continued shoveling food into his face. "Well, not really. I was just joking with Arthur about that. I actually found Matthew outside last night. Some people had hurt him and he was all beaten up so I let him come in. He was a friend of mine in high school. We stopped talking after some . . . issues that we were having."

Matthew nodded his agreement.

Matthias looked from Matthew to Gilbert but saw nothing to be suspicious of, so he continued to try his best to flip the pancakes without burning them.

Gilbert watched as Matthew finished his plate and walked over to the stove to stand next to Matthias. Matthew placed his hand on top of Matthias and showed him how to tell when the batter was ready to be flipped. Gilbert watched as he felt a pang in his abdomen. He remembered when Mattie first tried to show him how to flip pancakes and how to flip them with style. Gilbert was clumsy and always messing up, but Matthew was patient and affectionate, even when Gilbert spilled pancake batter on the floor. All Matthew did then was laugh and hug him, saying one day he would get it, and tried to help Gilbert clean up the floor. He bit his lip at the surge of jealousy as he watched Matthew laugh at Matthias when he didn't lift the spatula high enough and the pancake only flipped halfway, leaving a deformed pancake in their sight.

Gilbert looked down at his plate of bacon angrily, listening to the laughs of Matthew and Matthias. He looked over to Arthur who was absorbed in his book and iPod. Gilbert frowned and walked to the nearby window. Not knowing what else to do, he opened it, inhaling the scent of fresh air. But instead of fresh air he caught the scent of burning sulfur. He nearly gagged and started backing away. A big black bird landed on the sill, its feathers glinting blue in the sunlight. It croaked and watched Gilbert with red tinted eyes, eyes like his own but much worse. Soulless eyes that looked like they had seen the fiery pits of hell and laughed.

Matthew stepped between Gilbert and the bird and closed the window. The bird flew away and Matthew turned to face him, his eyes filled with their own hellfire. "Stay away from that kind of bird."

"Why?" Gilbert asked stupidly, even though the tugging at his gut told him to listen to Mattie without any questions.

Matthew shrugged, "Even though ravens have many good stories about them there are plenty bad."

"When did you become superstitious?"

Mattie just looked at him. "Things happened to me while I was away."

Matthias walked over. "Everything okay?"

Matthew nodded and tried to smile reassuringly at the other male. But Matthias wasn't fooled for he saw how the smile didn't reach his eyes and how it was more of a nervous grimace then a smile. "Ya know, if someone was bothering you, I'm sure Gilbert, Arthur, and I could help you. Besides Arthur used to be into some real shit, whoever is freaking you out, we can set them straight."

Matthew shifted his weight nervously. "I . . . I'm not sure that would be possible. I appreciate you wanting to help but I wouldn't want you to get involved."

Arthur sighed and placed his book down. "Matthew, who is after you?"

Matthew stilled, "It's nothing I can't handle."

"I heard you talking about ravens earlier. Interesting creatures aren't they?" Arthur said standing up and walking over to the other three men. "Though the different myths surrounding them confuse me."

"What are you hinting at here?" Matthew asked, voice wavering slightly and eyes narrowed.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Nothing, I was just trying to make conversation."

Gilbert looked over to Matthew, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Matthew said quickly, obviously lying. His eyes scanned the room as if looking for an escape. Matthias was about to open his mouth to comment but Gilbert told him not to say anything that would make Matthew upset. There was a tapping at the window and everyone turned. Gilbert's face twisted into an expression of confusion. Arthur's and Matthias's face mirroring his. Matthew on the other hand grimaced at the sight of the Raven's beak snapping and pecking at the window.

The room had chilled and Matthew knew suddenly that they were in danger. The air seemed more suspenseful and tense. He glanced wildly around the room trying to locate the reason for this. His eyes swept underneath the dining table then quickly glanced away. Yet, as he glanced away he saw two glowing orbs under the table in the corner of his eye. He glanced back to the table, seeing nothing. "Guys, let's get out of the house." In his mind he was hoping that if they went outside, whatever malice that was in the house would stay there and wouldn't come after them. Though, deep in his heart he knew that the thing would follow him wherever he went. Though, if he got outside before the thing attacked there would be less of a mess to pick up when the fight was through, if he was still alive, of course.

Gilbert tore his eyes away from the large bird and turned toward the panicking Matthew. "Why is something wrong?"

Matthew shook his head. "No I just need to get outside, quickly."

Gilbert frowned in confusion and stepped next to Matthew. "Sure okay, but once we're outside you tell me what the hell is going on." He took Matthew's hand and led him past the table to the back door. Arthur and Matthias quickly followed when they noticed what was going on. Matthew ushered for them to get hurry up and get closer. Arthur furrowed his brows, but looked behind him as her heard a low rumble come from the kitchen. He glanced suspiciously at Matthew but hurried up his pace. Matthew gulped as he heard the soft _pad__ pad__ pad_ of animal footsteps following them. Matthew's breaths started coming out in short gasp and he tightened his grip on Gilbert's hand and rushed outside.

"Matt? Mattie?" Gilbert's asked. "Are you all right?"

_No,_ Matthew thought, _no I'm not alright_. He was starting to think that coming outside was a bad idea as the braying of hounds filled the air. Barking, snarling, horrible sounds filled his ears and from the confused looks on Gilbert's face he was the only one who could hear it. Though, Arthur was glancing wildly around. Did he hear it too? Matthew shivered despite the sun shining down on them. He took a few steps away from Gilbert and that was when they attacked. He heard the growl as it lunged. His vision was full of the image of black fur and red eyes full of hellfire. He struggled against the black mass on top of him.

Gilbert tried to help save Matthew from the force that was invisible to his eyes but Arthur and Matthias held him back eyes wide with fear.

"What the fuck is going on?" shouted Matthias.

"You mean you can't see it?" Arthur shouted back, as he watched the hell hound bite into Matthew, claws digging into his shoulder. The trio watched as Matthew tried to fend off the devil creature helplessly, clothes ripping and tearing at whatever was clawing against him. Gilbert was near tears. Fear creeping into his heart, afraid that he would never see his friend alive again.

_Cr-r-ruck!_

Matthew squeezed his eyes shut as the hell hound's slobber fell on his face.

_Cr-r-ruck!_

Gilbert felt his legs give out and he landed heavily on his knees.

_Cr-r-ruck!_

Matthew cried out in pain as the hound's teeth grazed his face.

_Cr-r-ruck!_

The raven from earlier flew down towards them, croaking and _Cr-r-rucking. _As it neared the ground it started to shift. Wings' becoming arms, legs thickening, body getting bigger, and soon a boy was standing before them. The boy was tall and blonde, an upside down cross holding his hair back. He looked back at the three helpless boys and turned his attention over to Matthew. He walked calmly over to the fallen boy and hell hound, pulling a sword out of the sheath that hung on his hip. As soon as he got close enough he swung the sword decapitating the hound that only he, Arthur, and Matthew could see.

He looked down at Matthew studying him, before extending a hand. Matthew looked at the hand and grasped onto it. The taller blond effortlessly pulled him up.

"Who are you? What do I owe you?" Matthew asked, holding his bleeding arm.

The other boy was silent and silent still when he shook his head. "I'll figure out later." He looked at Matthew, his expression unreadable. "I will come back when I know out what I want in return."

"Why did you save me?"

"You can't die yet," he said simply before walking away and taking flight as a raven.

Matthew looked nervously over to Gilbert and his two friends. Gilbert was still on his knees and Arthur's and Matthias's faces mirrored each other's. Matthew took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before letting it out and saying, "I guess I got some explaining to do, eh?"

* * *

**A/N: The random ideas that pop into my mind. I probably shouldn't have uploaded this, it's not really that good but it's been rotting in my computer desktop for a while and I was like, "Why not?" So now you get this. I actually got a slight idea for it soo, we'll see what happens. Though, it might take a while for me to update this. I need to update my other story, but, heh, I've gotten lazy. Not to mention other ideas that have bursts into my head... Well hope this wasn't too bad and that you enjoyed, *kiss kiss* **


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert stared at Matthew dumbfounded. "So you're saying that all this time you had me believing you were an imaginary friend but you're really a guardian angel?"

Matthew sighed. "Was a guardian angel..."

"Oh yeah." Gilbert blushed and looked away as he remembered what Matthew had said about the way he fell from heaven.

Angels weren't supposed to love a human more than any other, and Matthew had broken that rule. He wanted to be with the human he had loved, so he went to Satan and asked to be with the human, because he knew that God would never grant his wish. Satan agreed, but on one condition, a condition that Matthew hasn't clarified to them. When he shook hands with the Devil, his feathers were burned off his wings, only leaving behind skeletal remains. The Devil had laughed the whole time and Matthew then knew the mistake he had made. A few days ago he had broken a part of the deal and now the Devil was after him, sending his demons and Hell Hounds to drag him back to Hell, dead or alive. Oh and did Gilbert forget to mention that he was the human that Matthew did all this for?

Mathias sat in his chair, shaking his head, trying to grasp everything that had happened previously. "You expect us to believe this?"

Matthew's eyebrows furrowed. "No I don't. It's a lot to take in; I would understand if you are in denial."

"So let's say all you have told us is true. What next?" Arthur asked, face buried in his hands.

Matthew bit his lip trying to think of an answer. "Well, I guess I try to get back on the Devil's good side."

"Fuck that," Gilbert suddenly said. "Why should you have to? Can't you like defeat him or something like that?"

Matthew scoffed quietly. "And how do you propose I do that?"

"Well . . . there's got to be a way to put him in his place." Gilbert frowned. "I mean, God did it, so how hard can it be?"

The other three males in the room looked at Gilbert like he was out of his mind.

"Uhm, you're talking about God here," Arthur said, looking up from his hands.

"Well, yeah, but. . ." Gilbert sighed in defeat and sagged his shoulders.

Matthew smiled sadly at Gilbert. "I'm sorry, but right now it's the only option we have."

Gilbert nodded, "Okay, well what do you have to do? Maybe we could help"

Matthew frowned. "No, I don't want you all to get involved any more than you are." He sighed and brought his hands to his face, rubbing his temples.

"Then just stay here until you get everything sorted out . . . please." Gilbert pleaded.

Matthew hesitated before sighing and nodding his head in consent.

**O-o-O-o-O**

Matthew sat out on the porch, watching the rain fall. So many conflicting emotions, so many mixed feelings tumbling through his chest. What was he to do?

Yes, he wanted to be with Gilbert, but could he live with himself if the boy got hurt because of him. Like the last time….

"_What are you doing?!"_

"_Birdie…" Gilbert gave Matthew a strained smile. He was in pain… So much. Gilbert suddenly launched himself off the wall he was leaning against and buried his face in the toilet next to him, retching. Where his wrists were, the porcelain was turning dark pink… There was blood….so much blood…._

Matthew closed his eyes and tried to shake the memory away. No need bringing up the past. Need to live for the now… Matthew always had a problem with that.

"_This is my fault. I'm so sorry."_

Matthew leaned his head against the picture window behind him.

**O-o-O-o-O**

Arthur glanced over to Gilbert who was currently sitting in the recliner head turned toward the

window, watching Matthew.

"What exactly happened?"

Gilbert's eyes shifted toward Arthur then returned back to their preferred sight. "What do ya mean?"

Arthur shrugged. "I don't know… I get the feeling that there's something more…"

Gilbert shook his head. "Like what? I don't exactly understand what you're trying to say."

"Nevermind."

Gilbert narrowed his eyes as the old pain of memories came flooding back.

_He placed his head on the seat, finding relief in the cold porcelain against his burning skin. He moaned. His stomach… felt like there were a bunch of snakes or worms slithering and sliding around in there, eating his insides, trying to break through his skin as they got their fill._

"_Birdie…"_

_He held the razor like a precious jewel that would bring him all the promise he needed. He aligned it with his wrist, slid it across, paused, watched the red line slowly form, smile. _

"_This is my fault. I'm so sorry."_

"_I still love you…"_

Gilbert blinked, willing away the unwanted memories. They would do no good now.

"_I love you, too, Gil…"_

And Matthew did. That made Gilbert smile, selfish as it was. He felt he was taking the news about Matthew being a fallen angel quite calmly. It surprised him how well he was doing. He just wish his Birdie would smile more. Be happy again… But Gilbert knew it would take a little time for everyone to be happy again. He would need try his best at fixing the pieces and maybe just maybe, he could get a good ending.

**O-o-O-o-O**

Blue eyes looked around nervously, scanning the proximity for any witnesses that might have see him. He scratched at the back of his head, unsure if he should go through with his plan. He knew the risks, he knew what was at stake. He was starting to consider calling his self-proclaimed mission off and return home, declaring everything a failure.

As his mind raced, he knew, though, that he wouldn't ever dream of choosing a different course of action. With his pointer finger, he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, his trademark grin splitting his face.

"Don't worry, Mattie. The Hero will get you out of this mess."

Breathing in the damp air and letting the droplets of drizzle land on his cheeks, he let out a whoop. _That's right... _"The Hero has arrived!"

* * *

**A/N: I feel terrible. I've had most of this typed up for a while but I've been procrastinating on publishing. I'm not to proud of this chapter as I feel I could have done better, but I've had those of you still alerted and Favorited waiting nice and patiently. Thank you so much, and even though this isn't much of an update, please forgive me and my hesitation to bring it to you. *gets down on knees and begs for forgiveness* I can't really offer you anything, but please!**


End file.
